Saving Me
by deangirl1207
Summary: Post Devil's Trap. The accident with the semi leaves Dean in a coma and with serious injuries. Sam struggles to deal with his brother's condition and state of mind, while a visit from a friend temporarily helps. However, the boys soon realise that they
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Saving Me

**Disclaimer: **Own Supernatural...I wish.I'm only borrowing Dean, Sam,John, any othercharactersassociated with the show thatI haven'talready mentioned...oh yeah and the car. I promiseI will return them safe and soundonce I'm done with them. I only own what you don't recognise.

SAVING ME

Sam awoke groggily to his aching muscles and throbbing head. It felt as though there was a little man in his skull bashing his brain with a hammer. Hard. He felt confused, everything was dark, _What the hell happened?_ He looked down and saw the steering wheel then it all came flooding back. The fight with the demon. Dean being almost killed. Shooting his dad in the leg. Sam had been driving his dad and Dean to the hospital, they were in pretty bad shape. Then Sam and John had started fighting about the demon when out of nowhere something ploughed into the side of the Chevy Impala. _Holy crap, Dean, Dad. Please be alright please God help them. _Sam turned his head towards the passenger seat and suddenly felt the blood in his veins go cold. His father was not there. Sam quickly scanned the area surrounding him but his dad was neither in nor outside the car. Then he remembered Dean. As much as he loved his dad (even though he hated to admit it sometimes), Dean was the one who was always there for him, always protected him.So getting to an already injuredDean was now Sam's priority, he would search for his father later. Sam attempted to get out of his seat but something was holding him back. _The goddamn seatbelt. _He cursed as he undid it.

"Dean?"

Sam managed with some difficulty to lever his body between the two front seats so he could get to his brother.

"DEAN? Answer me man."

Sam was horrified. If Dean had been in bad shape before, you could practically pronounce him dead now. The massive wounds on his chest from the demon seeped blood, which then dribbled down his front, gathering in a large pool on his lap. His head lulled to one side resting against the window, Sam noticed the blood and the thin cracks in the window indicating Dean's head had been thrown against it. His chest moved slightly. Sam let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. _He is breathing, not very well, but he is breathing and that's a start. _Sam put his head to Dean's chest listening to see how well his heart was beating. _Gagunk gagunk. _There it was steady and strong. Dean's body looked so weak, so vulnerable, yet his heart was beating as strong as ever. Suddenly a terrible rasping sound came from Dean's throat, his body lurched forward coughing blood all over the back of the front seat. Sam grabbed his brother's shoulders and set him back against the seat. His breathing seemed a little better now and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Dean"

"Hi"

"Feel better after that?"

Dean swallowed and nodded his head, closing his eyes. Sam pulled out his cell phone. It was broken. _Crap. Just what I need! _Sam looked up to check on his brother.

"Man I need to borrow your cell"

"Coat…pocket"

Sam reached into it, it was empty.

"Other one Sammy"

"Right"

He reached out and pulled the cell out. It was still intact. _Thank you God! _He immediately dialled 911.

"I have an emergency – my brother, my dad and I we were involved in an accident…"

The operator asked questions and Sam rattled off details. By the time the call had ended Sam could hear distant sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Saving Me

**Summary: **Post Devil's Trap. The accident with the semi leaves Dean in a coma and with serious injuries. Sam struggles to deal with his brother's condition and state of mind, while a visit from a friend temporarily helps. However, the boys soon realise that they need their father more than they care to admit. Possible spoilers-season one.

**Disclaimer:** Own Supernatural...I wish. I'm only borrowing Dean, Sam, John, any other characters associated with the show that I haven't already mentioned...oh yeah and the car. I promise I will return them safe and sound once I'm done with them...if only i could keep Dean (sighs).Oh well, I only own what you don't recognise.

**Note: **I know the first chapter was short but i really wanted to just cut it off there.. i've made the second chapter longer :)

**

* * *

SAVING ME **

_Previously..._

_"I have an emergency – my brother, my dad and I we were involved in an accident…" _

_The operator asked questions and Sam rattled off details. By the time the call had ended Sam could hear distant sirens._

* * *

"Clear". 

The electricity jolted through Dean's body causing it to jerk violently. The male paramedic glanced up at the monitor.

"Still flat line"

"DEAN" Sam shouted angrily. "This isn't funny anymore, joke's over now Dean. WAKE UP."

"Please sir step back we are trying to help him."

"DEAN" Sam could feel the heat and anger in him rising to the surface, threatening to spill over the sides. Dean was not going to die, not while Sam had anything to say about it. Dean would not do that, _he would never leave me _Sam convinced himself. _I need him to wake up, he can't die believing what the demon said at the cabin was true. He can't die, period._

"Charging"

"Clear"

"Flat line"

"You son of a bitch. DEAN please…wake up. Do it for me Dean. I need you to wake up. I'm doing The Face Dean, you know, puppy dog eyes, pouty lips, everything; you can never deny The Face." Sam managed to pull 'The Face' as best as he could, regardless of whether Dean could see him doing it or not.

"DEAN. GODDAMN IT DEAN IT'S NOT FUNNY. WAKE UP. "

"Charging"

"Clear"

"Flat line"

Sam stood there dumbfounded, looking down at his older brother; the tears streamed down his face as he watched the paramedics desperately try to save Dean's life. But it wasn't working; they had tried to revive him several times already. The thought of losing Dean – his brother, protector, substitute 'mother' and friend was overwhelming and a sob escaped Sam's throat taking control of his entire body.

"Dean…please…I need you…I need you to wake up man…please….please wake up…for me."

"Charging"

"Clear"

"Flatline"

Sam lowered his head. The two paramedics who were working on Dean looked at each other.

"Sir-" Sam looked up and at the female paramedic. Her eyes were wide and sympathetic. Sam suddenly felt his fear and sorrow overthrown by anger.

"Don't you dare stop."

The paramedics looked at each other.

"What the hell are you doing? KEEP GODDAMN TRYING." Sam shouted. He felt the rage radiating off himself, it was like a red haze clouding his ability to think or act properly. The paramedics looked frightened after his sudden attack, and they tried to revive Dean once more.

"I don't believe it" the paramedic looked across at his partner. "We have a heartbeat!"

The man's comment caught Sam's attention. He looked over at the monitor and then at Dean and smiled, shock and relief flooded his body.

"Thankyou" Sam whispered.

"Alright we need to get this young man to the hospital right away"

* * *

Sam sat in the waiting room chewing his nail, anxiously awaiting the news. Dean had died again in the ambulance ride to the hospital. The paramedics managed to revive him and once the doctors had him stabilised they whisked him off to the operating theatre without giving Sam a chance to say goodbye. A nurse old enough to be his mother, had been ordered to attend to Sam, checking his vitals and repairing his wrist which had been broken upon the impact with the semi. She had insisted that he stayed in the E.R to be monitored since he had received a concussion in the accident, but instead he had brushed her off annoyed, and demanded to know where his brother was and how he was doing. 

Suddenly, a young female doctor came out through the double doors and he looked up expectantly. But she wasn't here to see him. A young male doctor followed her. Their conversation was hushed but every so often the female raised her voice angrily and the male doctor desperately tried to calm her down.

"He is in there on the table dying. Let me operate Jack."

"No. You understand why you can't. It's unethical."

"Screw unethical. It's his life we are talking about here."

"I know you're frustrated"

"Frustrated?...frustrated is an understatement."

"Please, the best doctors in this hospital are working on him. He is strong, like you, he will make it through."

The girl took in a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. But you update me understand? And if he dies I'm holding your ass responsible."

The young man nodded his head and disappeared through the double doors.

"Excuse me?"

The young female doctor turned to face Sam. Her pretty features looked exhausted but she tried to smile anyway.

"Um..I was just wondering if you knew anything about my brother. He was taken into surgery hours ago."

"Dean."

"Yeah…"

"Surgery finished about 10 minutes ago." Sam's face must have been one of anxiousness because she quickly added,

"Its okay your brother's surgery was successful, I was one of the doctors who operated. Dr. Peters should be down to speak with you soon, he's the expert on your brother's condition.

"Thanks Doctor…" his eyes travelled to her name badge, "Waters".

She smiled "That's alright Sam". She turned to go, slamming the double doors closed behind her.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Stevens…." 

Sam looked up frightened.

"to have kept you waiting"

Sam relaxed his grip on the chair.

"I'm Dr. Peters. I was up in ICU helping the nurses set Dean up."

Dr. Peters looked to be in his early fifties, with his hair grey and thinning in places, his bifocals sat on the end of his nose.

"Now about your brother. I won't lie to you he is in a critical condition. He has several broken ribs on his left side one of which punctured his lung so we had to repair that and since he wasn't responding we put him on a ventilator to help him breathe. I understand his heart stopped before he was brought into the hospital, and the paramedics said he would have been out for about 6 minutes. Taking that into account and the serious head injury he received, there is a possibility that he has brain damage. We won't know much more until we run a MRI."

The doctor contemplated mentioning the obscure chest injuries but thought better of asking questions at a time like this. The kid was obviously very distressed over his brother's condition. So instead he decided to say,

"He also lost a lot of blood. The nurses are organizing blood transfusions for him as we speak."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but he is in a coma he may not awake up for a couple of hours or days, even weeks. Depends on the extent of his head injury."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say,

"Okay." He turned to go.

"Mr. Stevens just be warned, your brother's appearance may shock you, but he is a strong young man to have made it this far with his injuries. Most people wouldn't have survived the ambulance ride let alone surgery. It will be a long road, but I believe he will make it through this."

Sam swallowed the growing lump in his throat and nodded, _he better make it through this._

* * *

"Hey Dean", Sam had been standing there for five whole minutes, his brain registering the situation before he finally spoke. 

"I'll leave you alone". The doctor gave Sam a sympathetic face and left. Sam pulled the chair closer to Dean's bed. He couldn't believe that the fragile, lifeless figure lying in the hospital bed was his brother. Dean had always been the strong one, the protector of the family, now he just looked vulnerable. Sam noticed the tubes protruding from practically every possible part of his brother's body and the expensive looking machines that surrounded him.

"Looks like you're gonna be here awhile Dean. Good thing the Stevens' have fantastic private health insurance." Sam said, desperately trying to half-smile and lighten the tense atmosphere.

**

* * *

A/N: You like..you hate? Time to press the little button below and submit your thoughts and criticisms. I will gladly accept ALL constructive feedback as long as it makes me better at this! This is my first ever fanfic (2nd chapter) and there is more to come but i will only post it if you want it and i will only know if you want it if you tell me. So please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Saving Me

**Summary: **Post Devil's Trap. The accident with the semi leaves Dean in a coma and with serious injuries. Sam struggles to deal with his brother's condition and state of mind, while a visit from a friend temporarily helps. However, the boys soon realise that they need their father more than they care to admit. Possible spoilers-season one.

**Disclaimer:** Own Supernatural...I wish. I'm only borrowing Dean, Sam, John, any other characters associated with the show that I haven't already mentioned...oh yeah and the car. I promise I will return them safe and sound once I'm done with them...if only i could keep Dean (sighs). Oh well, I only own what you don't recognise.

**Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update the story but i've been really busy...honest. Anyways i hope you enjoy reading it and please review. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAVING ME

Everything was foggy, there was a haze clouding him which he could not shift. It was beginning to frustrate him. _A lot._ He could hear distant voices at first he heard a female's and then he heard a deeper, troubled voice. _Sammy? _Dean tried to call out to him but no sound escaped his mouth. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't work. Finally he settled with trying to open his eyes. But his lids were too heavy and wouldn't budge. His lack of control over his own body caused him to wonder…_Am I dead?_ A pang of pain ripped through his chest. _I never thought death would be so painful._ Exhaustion and confusion settled over Dean Winchester. Then suddenly, he became aware of something in his throat and it hurt like hell. His nose twitched, recognising a smell, one which made his stomach turnover. _I'm not dead…I'm in a freaking hospital? _That meant the painful thing in his throat was a tube. Tubes aren't good and hospitals aren't any better. Hospitals meant sick, injured, dying people. _Sam… Dad? _

Dean panicked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For days now Dean had been unconscious. Sam had been by his big brother's bedside the majority of the time, only leaving to go to the bathroom or when the nurses would shoo him away to the cafeteria to actually eat. The doctors had insisted that Sam stay in hospital for observation since he had suffered quite a serious concussion in the accident and had no feeling or use in his left hand at all. This had turned out to work in Sam's favour because it meant he could spend more time with Dean, even outside the regular visiting hours (after some serious manipulation of the nurses!). Right now, Sam was sitting beside Dean's bed, his head resting on his hands. Sleep had evaded him ever since the accident, he spent the majority of the time worrying about Dean and Dad, then the rest of it worrying that if he fell asleep something could happen. The nurses, of course, had noticed his lack of sleep and had threatened that he would not be allowed to spend extra time with Dean unless he actually went up to his room and got some proper sleep. He had followed their orders – he had gone up to his room and lay on his bed. But he did not sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sudden change in beeping on the monitors snapped Sam awake. He had not even realised that he had closed his eyes. He looked up to the beeping monitors.

"Nurse?" Sam shouted.

Dr. Waters had been standing at the nurses' station filling in some paperwork when she heard Sam's cry. Immediately she rushed over to Dean's bedside and quickly checked the monitors and then Dean.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Dean, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Dr. Waters felt some pressure on her little finger.

"Good, now Dean, I need you to first calm down and then I want you to try and wake up for me, okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness swam before him, as a distant voice called out to him. The sweet, female voice told him to calm down and try to wake up. _Easier said than done, honey. _But he wanted so badly to know what was going on. He wanted to see his brother and his dad. He wanted to tease Sammy again, see the look in his dad's eyes when he stood up to him. But for one of the rare times in his life, Dean Winchester was afraid. He was afraid that if he woke up he would not like what greeted him. He was afraid that the two people who mattered most in his life were not there. But he was also afraid of being left alone again in this darkness which he had no control over.

"DEAN." A familiar voice shouted. This time it was not that sweet, female voice he had heard earlier; it was that much deeper, troubled voice laced with emotion. _Sammy?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dr. Waters watched silently as Dean's eyes twitched. Slowly, they began to open, as if some invisible force were fighting to hold them down. They reached halfway and then closed again. Sam let out a sad sigh. For the next couple of minutes, Dean's eyes continued the same routine of half-opening and then closing again. Then after awhile, there was no movement at all.

Sam turned his attention away from Dean and to the doctor beside him.

"What happened before, with the machines I mean?"

Dr. Waters looked into Sam's face, a mixture of worry, confusion and fatigue. "Don't worry Sam. His brain became focussed and he must have realised where he was and just panicked. It's quite common amongst coma patients."

"Why couldn't he open his eyes completely though?"

"Dean has been through a lot of physical trauma Sam. When the body goes through this, the brain shuts down for awhile allowing the body to repair itself. His brain is waking up now and it will take some time for his senses to become focussed, everything seems hazy to him." She paused, looking thoughtful.

"Some coma patients don't want to wake up, for one reason or another, Dean may just be afraid. The best thing you could do right now is talk to him, tell him you love him and you want him to wake up, trust me he can hear you." She smiled at Sam reassuringly, and turned to go.

"Dr. Waters-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job."

She turned and walked out of the room. Sam suddenly felt lonely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime and as usual the nurses had shooed him off to the cafeteria.

But he did not go to the cafeteria; instead he went outside to get some fresh air. He was sick of hospital food and he was sick of being in that cramped room with its hard chairs and only an unconscious Dean for company. He wished Dean would just wake up. Then wondering thoughts crossed his mind. _I guess I kinda wish I'd shot Dad and killed the demon. At least I would have revenge for Jess and Mom's deaths'. God, Dad could be anywhere, I don't even know whether he is alive or dead! _

Sam sighed loudly. He knew exactly why he had not shot Dad. Dean. Sam had been very ready and willing to shoot his father, anything to kill that damn demon, hell, he had almost pulled the trigger and fired the bullet into father's heart. But Dean's soft pleading had made him hesitate. Dean had already been crippled by the demon, both emotionally and physically and Sam realised that if he killed their father it would push Dean way over the edge and even closer to death. Their father was Dean's hero, and Sam knew that he could never, ever destroy his brother like that. But still, a niggling voice in the back of Sam's mind told him otherwise.

"You did the right thing boy."

A surprised Sam spun around to see a familiar African-American woman standing in front of him.

"Missouri?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: You like..you hate? Time to press the little button below and submit your thoughts and criticisms. I will gladly accept ALL constructive feedback as long as it makes me better at this! This is my first ever fanfic (3rd chapter) so be kind and don't blast me if you think this is rubbish. Also i have an idea on where I'm going to take this, especially with the current absence of John Winchester. However, if you have any ideas that i should include for this fanfic don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks, and all reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Saving Me

**Summary: **Post Devil's Trap. The accident with the semi leaves Dean in a coma and with serious injuries. Sam struggles to deal with his brother's condition and state of mind, while a visit from a friend temporarily helps. However, the boys soon realise that they need their father more than they care to admit. Possible spoilers-season one.

**Disclaimer:** Own Supernatural...I wish. I'm only borrowing Dean, Sam, John, any other characters associated with the show that I haven't already mentioned...oh yeah and the car. I promise I will return them safe and sound once I'm done with them...if only i could keep Dean (sighs). Oh well, I only own what you don't recognise.

**Note:** I can't wait for the second season to come out, it doesn't air until next year for us Aussies. I'm going absolutely crazy!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously…_

"_You did the right thing boy." _

_A surprised Sam spun around to see a familiar African-American woman standing in front of him._

"_Missouri?" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well don't just stand there staring boy, didn't your daddy ever teach you any manners. Come and give me a hug hello."

Sam did what he was told, functioning on automatic because he was utterly confused.

"What are you doing here Missouri?" Sam finally asked.

"I need a reason to visit my two favourite boys now do I?" she smiled warmly at the younger man, and then her expression turned serious.

"I thought you would need some extra support, what with Dean in a coma and your daddy not being here and all."

Sam was slightly taken aback at the woman's kind gesture and the fact that she knew what had happened. It was then that he remembered she was actually a psychic.

"Thanks." Sam managed to choke out, the emotion obvious in his voice.

"Okay lead the way boy; let's go visit your brother.

Missouri glanced around the cramped cubicle, which was Dean's room, in the Intensive Care Unit. Large machines surrounded the bed and Missouri tried not to pay too much attention to the various tubes invading Dean's body. _Poor boy _she thought to herself. As peaceful as he looked, Missouri could sense the negative thoughts and emotions radiating off Dean.

_Was it worth saving me? _A voice whispered.

Missouri knew it was Dean's voice, but when she looked across at Sam she saw no change of expression in his face. Dean had not spoken; it was as though one of his thoughts had been echoed in her mind.

"The night we were brought in he had surgery. They had to repair a nicked artery in his chest and his lung collapsed so that's why he is on the ventilator." Sam said pointing to a large machine positioned beside Dean's bed. Missouri knew exactly what was wrong with Dean however, she allowed Sam to continue in the hope that it would help him deal with the situation a bit better.

"Also the doctors ran an MRI and there's swelling on his brain but we won't know if there is any brain damage until he wakes up. They said there's a strong possibility that he could have memory loss." The emotion was evident in Sam's face. Missouri frowned, concerned. Dark rings had formed underneath the young man's eyes, and his face was several shades paler than when she had seen him last. It held a sadness that had not been there since the months following Jessica's death; it pained Missouri to see Sam like this. He looked like a lost little boy without his brother. Lost and alone. _Damn it John, _she thought to herself, _where are you? _

"You should have seen him in the cabin." Sam's voice interrupted Missouri's thoughts and she looked across at the young man. His eyes had visibly darkened and listlessly they gazed at the bed.

"Dad…the Demon, it ripped into Dean's chest. Blood was all down the front of him. He was begging Dad to stop, literally begging him. And it…let us go and I ran over to Dean. There was blood all over him and he was coughing it up and everything. I thought he was going to die. I was so scared Missouri."

Sam eyes met hers, and Missouri saw the tears welling in them. One tear escaped, then the rest followed suit, his body racked with the heavy unreleased emotion and stress that had built up over the last couple of days. Missouri moved around to the other side of the bed and stood by Sam.

"Oh Sam, honey." She said hugging him close to her and allowing him to shed the weight of his emotions with some support.

"It's okay, Dean is strong he will pull through. You know how I know…because he loves you very much."

After awhile his breathing settled, and he pulled away from the woman.

"Thanks, Missouri."

"Like I said before, I'm here for support. You can't deal with this on your own and you certainly can't keep it bottled up, boy. How about you run along and grab two coffees now, that plane flight was terrible, and you look like you could do with one" She said; her voice gentle. Sam rubbed his eyes, managed a quick smile and left the room.

Missouri moved closer to Dean and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Come on honey, it's time to wake up. Your brother needs you to wake up."

_Nobody needs me._

"Yes they do Dean. I'm not completely sure what that Demon said or did to you but honey, you need to push it away and you need to wake up. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Sam. If he loses you, it will absolutely tear him apart. I know it hurts, but you need to be strong. I believe in you honey."

A single, fat tear slid its way down Dean's face and landed on the chest of his hospital gown, leaving a glistening trail behind.

"A miracle, Dean Winchester actually sheds tears." Missouri whispered under her breath.

_I heard that Missouri._

The woman just smiled and gently smoothed Dean's bed covers over, and then planted a kiss on his bandaged forehead.

-------------------------

Back at the motel, Missouri had managed to book herself into a room next to Sam's; she knocked on the door and waltzed in.

"Come on Sam, put something nice on. We are going out for tea."

"Missouri-", Sam began to protest but the older woman cut him off.

"Don't argue with me boy. When you're not at the hospital eating that rubbish they call food, you are here eating take away. It does nothing to improve your health.

_I have only been discharged for a day _Sam thought to himself.

"I don't care how long you have been discharged for, you and your brother; you never eat healthy, especially on the road. So I'm treating us to a proper dinner at a proper restaurant. Now go get changed please."

Sam just grinned at how Missouri was acting all motherly. He grabbed his bag which was sitting on the table and took it into the bathroom with him.

-------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Missouri and Sam were sitting in Madison's Cafe. Sam stole a glance around the restaurant. It was large and obviously popular because practically all the tables were filled. There was the odd elderly couple, but mostly the restaurant was filled with families with young children. He was savouring every bit of this normalcy from the children laughing to the incessant chattering. Like when he was with Jess, he found that being in this setting, he was able to put the hunting and all its problems out of his mind, if only for a little while. Another bonus - he was eating proper food. He turned back to the woman sitting opposite him and smiled.

"Thanks for everything Missouri."

"That's okay honey. Eat your dinner up before it gets cold."

"Oh man. Dean is going to be so pissed off when he wakes up."

"It's just a car Sam, he will get over it."

"Not to Dean. The Impala is his pride and joy. Dad gave it to him and he absolutely treasures it." Sam paused smiling at memories of Dean getting angry at him for doing something to 'hurt' his car. _Yeah, a french fry is gonna do alot of damage, Dean._

"It's his baby and I guess it's sort of his home too, it's the only consistent thing in his life right now. Man, he is gonna kill me."

"It was hardly your fault Sam, the semi came out of nowhere. There was nothing you could of done."

"I know, I know but he will still be pissed."

"Can't you take it somewhere to get fixed?"

"Dean does not trust automechanics. If I took the car to one he most definitely would kill me, and besides, with the damage done it's gonna take a hell of a lot of money to fix it."

"Well it's not like you'll be paying for it. The person on your fake credit card will!" Missouri smiled mischievously.

"True." Sam's mouth twitched. Suddenly his eyes turned wide,

"I know who I can take it to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: You like..you hate? Time to press the little button below and submit your thoughts and criticisms. I will gladly accept ALL constructive feedback as long as it makes me better at this! This is my first ever fanfic (4th chapter) so be kind and don't blast me if you think this is rubbish. Thanks, and all reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Saving Me

**Author: **deangirl1207

**Summary: **Post Devil's Trap. The accident with the semi leaves Dean in a coma and with serious injuries. Sam struggles to deal with his brother's condition and state of mind, while a visit from a friend temporarily helps. However, the boys soon realise that they need their father more than they care to admit. Possible spoilers-season one.

**Disclaimer:** Own Supernatural...I wish. I'm only borrowing Dean, Sam, John, any other characters associated with the show that I haven't already mentioned...oh yeah and the car. I promise I will return them safe and sound once I'm done with them...if only i could keep Dean (sighs).Oh well, I only own what you don't recognise. The title of this story is taken from the Nickelback song "Savin' Me" which I obviously don't own either...sigh.

**Note: **Even though this story is set after Devil's Trap, it does not follow what is currently happening in Season Two of Supernatural (for all you lucky people who live in countries where it is already being aired...). I'm in Australia and it does not air here until around next year but I've read the spoilers (hehe...I just couldn't resist!) and this story definitely won't be following what happens. So this is my own version of how the second season could of begun. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, your comments are greatly appreciated. To all you others...Please R&R...it makes me feel special.

SAVING ME

* * *

It had been four days since the accident. For four days now Dean had been unconscious and Sam had been going stir-crazy, worrying about him and Dad. He didn't know what to do, it was like Dad had vanished into thin air. There was no trace of him, no lead to follow - nothing. So Sam decided to focus all his time and effort on Dean. After all, Dean had always been the one who looked after him, he was always there for him. Where as, Dad upped and left whenever, not caring if his sons needed him, he just blocked it out and focussed his energy on the damn supernatural. 

It did not matter whether he was sitting cooped up in the hospital waiting room, Dean's cubicle or the motel room; Sam found he could not concentrate on _anything._ The lack of sleep seemed to be getting to him too, and constantly substituting rest with cups of coffee was not really helping either. He had practically not gotten any sleep in the last four days, whenever he closed his eyes he saw his brother dying, and that scared him so much. _They are just nightmares, not visions. Visions come true, not nightmares _he kept reminding himself. He had been praying to any gods that were listening, that Dean would wake up. The doctors were not that impressed with Dean's progress, or lack of, Dr. Peters had told him that if Dean did not wake up within a week then the possibility of him having some sort of serious damage to his brain was more likely.

"Sammy?" a voice whispered hoarsely.

He froze like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights. He could have sworn that was Dean's voice. He looked up quickly to see Dean lying in the bed trying to yank the tube out of his throat. Sam's mouth twitched then slipped into a broad grin. _Dean's awake! _

At that moment the nurse came over to the cubicle.

"Mr. Stevens you're awake." Dean shot a look at Sam then at the nurse and continued yanking at the tube.

"Okay I'll remove the tube, which you've taken an obvious disliking to," the nurse paused and smiled, "then I'll check your vitals and leave you two alone."

The nurse set about doing what she was trained for, removing the tubes, checking Dean's vitals and his responsiveness to light, pain and so on. She also asked him a few questions to check his memory.

"What's your name?"

"Dean…Win…Stevens" he quickly corrected himself.

"Your birthdate?"

"24th January 1979"

"Can you tell me who our president is?"

"George W. Bush" he scowled. _Stupid questions._

"Good. I'll leave you two now. But the doctor will be down to see you soon" She smiled at both of them, placed the chart with the bed, and exited the cubicle, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Hey princess, finally decided to wake up did you." Sam smirked, then added slightly more seriously,

"How are you feeling Dean?"

"Wonderful" Dean replied sarcastically. His eyes quickly scanned over Sam assessing his injuries. There was a bandage on his head and his arm was in a sling. Apart from that and the fact he looked like he had not slept in a month, Sam looked fine.

"Broke your arm Sammy?"

"No. Wrist."

"Did you cry?" Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's half-attempt at a smart-ass remark. However, Dean's small smile faded and his eyes turned dark.

"What the hell am I doing in a freaking hospital Sam?"

"What, you only just realised?" Sam smiled, "Uh, you don't remember what happened?

Dean fell silent and Sam could see his brain ticking over.

"I remember being at the cabin and dad – he was possessed by the demon but after that I don't remember. How did I get here?"

"Well I was driving us-"

"What! You were driving my car?"

Sam continued, ignoring him

"And a semi-"

"I don't like where this is going"

"Dude, would you quit interrupting."

"Anyway, it crashed into us".

"You're sick Sam, really sick. If you were gonna tell a joke geek-boy, then it could at least be a funny one."

"I'm not joking Dean." Sam replied, his face tired but serious.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"My car-"

"Bobby's taking care of it"

"But-"

"Dean, he's gonna fix it."

"But-"

"It will be expensive, but he is gonna fix it."

That seemed to reassure Dean because he settled down.

"Dude, you are so never driving my car again." He muttered.

Dean frowned, all of a sudden something felt…wrong.

"Where's Dad?"

Dean attempted to sit up but immediately regretted it as a sharp stabbing pain seared through his chest. He cried out in pain and Sam rushed to his side, caught his brother's shoulders and gently lowered him back to a lying position.

"Easy there tiger."

"Where's Dad" Dean repeated, face still contorted in agony.

Sam had silently wished the sudden attack of pain would make Dean forget his question so then he would not have to answer. _I realised a while ago that wishes never come true _Sam though to himself bitterly. The younger man avoided Dean's questioning eyes, lowering his own to the floor.

"Sam? Answer my question or I swear so help me God, I will get out of this bed and personally kick your ass."

"Yeah?" Sam scoffed, keeping his eyes averted.

"Okay, maybe not, but answer me Sam. Where's Dad?"

Sam looked up into a face contorted with worry. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to drag the time out.

"He's gone." Sam finally replied flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"He is gone Dean. I don't know where he is."

Dean's face frowned in confusion.

"After the accident I woke up in the car and he wasn't sitting in the passenger seat beside me. He was gone."

Dean paused a long time, taking in the information.

"Have you tried to find him?"

Sam looked at Dean, searching his face to see if he was joking. Realising he wasn't, Sam blinked several times in utter amazement.

"Find him. You are kidding me. Dude, you almost died on me and all you can care about is me finding Dad?

"He's our father Sam-"

"No Dean. He hasn't been our father for a long time. He's our boss. Our military trainer. A hunter. A guy we trek halfway across the country with. Take your pick Dean, but the one thing he should be, he isn't."

Dean sat silent with a bewildered look on his face. _What the hell was Sam's problem?_

"So you're just gonna give up on him?"

"No Dean. I'm not saying that. He's just not on the top of the priority list right now."

"He's family" Dean whispered quietly, he could feel the anger in his veins boiling. Sam could see the hurt in his older brother's eyes.

"You and him, you're all I have."

"I know Dean. But look at this realistically. You and I are hardly in a condition to go searching for Dad. He could be anywhere. He could be possessed again. We have one bullet left Dean and it's for _the_ demon. I don't want to have to waste it on some other piece of shit we come across. Once you and I get better Dean we will try and find him."

"Get the fuck out"

Sam frowned in confusion.

"Dean-"…but Sam stopped mid-sentence. The look in Dean's eyes warned him not to argue, not to talk, and not to do anything else other than 'get the fuck out'.

Sam turned to leave.

_Selfish kid, _Dean thought as he watched Sam's back walk through the doorway.

* * *

"I don't understand." Sam had been desperately waiting for Dean to wake up for the last four days, but Sam had definitely not pictured this. Since Dean had told him to leave, Sam had gone back in the room three times in the last two hours. However, when Sam tried to talk to Dean, he just shut him out. Sam felt like throwing something at the waiting room wall which he had been staring at for what seemed like an eternity. Throwing the chair beside him which Missouri was not seated on suddenly seemed inviting. 

"Just give him some time honey, he's been through a lot of pain and he has just woken up."

"Time? He has had two damn hours to stare at that fricking ceiling Missouri." He shot back angrily then immediately regretted. His frustration was with Dean, not Missouri and it was wrong to take it out on her, he realized.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay honey", Missouri replied and gently patted him on the arm.

"Can't you just talk to him Missouri?"

"Sam I don't know what good that will do."

"Please…" His voice pleaded, laced with desperation.

"Okay" The woman huffed and marched towards the Intensive Care Unit. She looked as though she were readying herself for battle.

* * *

"Dean Winchester please tell me why you won't speak to your poor brother." 

Dean stayed silent. Missouri could sense an invisible barricade, one which Dean had put up around himself.

"Now you answer me boy."

Again, only silence.

"You ever seen a grown man sob boy?"

Silence.

"You ever seen your brother as a man sob before?"

Missouri noticed the pain that flickered through Dean's eyes. She smiled inwardly, _I'm getting to him._

"Yesterday, when I arrived here he brought me here into your room. And guess what he did. He told me about what happened and sobbed his heart out. He was so scared. Scared you weren't going to wake up; scared that if you did you wouldn't remember him because the doctors told him that you would probably have some memory loss. But you know what he didn't expect? He didn't expect you to be so damn cold towards him. How is he meant to find John exactly? He has a broken wrist, he suffered a concussion and he hasn't slept in four days. Instead he has been sitting by your bedside, worried sick about you. Now he is sitting out there in that waiting room staring at a blank wall going crazy. You and I both know Sam isn't exactly the violent type but he is contemplating throwing a couple of chairs across the room. Then he will be dragged down to the police station and charged with vandalism. See the kind of effect you have on him?

"Go away Missouri."

"No I will not go away. Not until you agree to talk to Sam or at least explain to me why you won't talk to him."

"NURSE." Dean Winchester yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Now, time to press the nice little button below and leave a review on your way out please!**


End file.
